


in bits and pieces

by kibachiin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, also theres gore but its like metaphorical, i dont know what to call this actually, i mean i guess, prose poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibachiin/pseuds/kibachiin
Summary: love is such a tragedy, they know that more than anyone.





	1. pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written a normal fanfic in my life i only do weird character studies (what even constitutes a character study. probably not this)
> 
> also this is sort of old but i still like it kinda

* * *

 

he's got eyes like sea glass but they catch you like prehistoric amber trapped an insect sixty-five million years ago he's so beautiful and how long have you known him? six days maybe seven but it feels like forever. you love him, you'd die for him and he would do the same for you. if you weren't a fool to the end you'd know how absurd you sound but you've always been an all or nothing kinda guy. your heart is infinite and you can't see the forest for the fire and he looks at you like you're made of diamonds and light incarnate, beautiful and shining. 

he's gone they're gone and all you see is red. red like the jacket you wore like your pride red like the pain of your heart torn from your chest red like "this is your fault" digging wounds into the soft flesh of your soul and then its black. black like the cold coals of the fire in you smothered out. black like the void left in you now black like the armor you build from it black like loneliness and it hurts it hurts  _it hurts_ and you just wanted to save him, to save everyone. pathetic boy, you can't even save yourself. stupid boy, you don't even know what you did wrong. broken boy, this isn't you but you can't go back, iron chain around your heart, choking on the soft rotting pieces of who you used to be and there's so much blood, blood on your hands. you'll never be so weak again.

_(please come back, everyone is waiting)_

* * *

 


	2. pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'd eat your heart i love you so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only vaguely connected to pt. 1 by similar subject matter but i consider both of these a series so

* * *

 

you love him. you love him, you really do, love him so much you'd tear out his heart with your teeth crack open his ribcage carve curses on his bones and make him _feel_ . make him feel what you feel, that pain whitehotburning in your chest tingling all the way to the tips of your fingers. wrap your hands around his throat steal his breath right from his lungs steal kisses from his blue cold lips until you're both choking on viscous black sharp shards of realfake _stolen_ affection. pain is currency trade it for more until your jagged edges snag on each others tearing apart bleeding bleeding red

  
_(isn't that what love is?)_

* * *

 


End file.
